Alchemy of Love
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: This is inspired by Jeniam's story Slayers Quest! This is a side story set between Quest and Universe, it looks at the developing relationship between Xellos and Lina.


I do not own the characters of Lina or Xellos from Slayers. I also do not   
own the song Alchemy of Love from Tenchi Muyo In Love. This songfic was   
inspired by Jeniam's story Slayers-Quest. All credit goes to her. Thank you   
Jeniam for a great story! Please R&R  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alchemy of Love  
  
  
Come to you across the divide  
Looking out - a wrinkle in time  
There is nothing less I would do  
Than stand up - for truth.  
  
Xellos stood there and watched Lina from a quiet distance. He knew what she   
was thinking, what she was feeling. There was no way he couldn't. He was Her   
Priest and Lina was Her General. They were linked, but Xellos had known   
there was something about Lina that would end up changing him from the first   
time he met her.  
  
Her fire, her beauty, her wild ways. Nothing could tame her. She drew him   
like a moth to the flame. Even when he didn't have an assignment that would   
require they meet, he would watch her. She was like no other.  
  
Melee was his savior, he would have never been able to live like he is now   
without her help. Melee had changed it all. He would be eternally grateful   
to her. She showed him everything that he could have never been. She chose   
Lina to teach him about life. He for that was the most thankful. He could be   
close to her now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the cold dark ways of this lonely place  
I will warm you - hold you  
A gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand - close by over you  
  
Lina sat with the others in the Seyruin Royal Palace. They were all talking   
and eating. She was famished, but not totally unaware of the amethyst eyes   
on her. She was not relaxed with this, she didn't need someone else   
constantly worrying over her. Soon the meal was over and she stood  
excusing herself with a huge yawn. She was tired and magically drained all   
she wanted now was her bed.  
  
She lay there waiting for sleep to over take her, but she was so tired sleep  
would not come yet. She could feel the power of Mother in her, always there   
now. She smiled at the feeling. She was so scared at first, she still was.   
Xellos helped her a lot now. He was a life line, an anchor to reality, he  
was also a quick means of transportation. She giggled to herself.  
  
She retold herself in her mind one of the fairy tales she had told him in a   
desperate try for sleep. She relived his awaking to life, as she thought   
back. He was so vulnerable then, she never felt so protective of anyone in   
her whole life. She knew that now they would guard each other and with  
those thoughts sleep finally found the petite sorceress.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hands held strong and sure  
With the power of one  
Reaching out past the walls  
That can hold you  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love  
  
Xellos sat at a table in the dark, the book of spells in front of him open  
but not being read. He was contemplating the first spell of Mother they had   
used together. It was powerful, but to him it paled to the power that came   
from Lina at that moment she cast it. She was radiant, fearless, she was   
completely in control. Nothing would have got in her way at that moment. He   
smiled knowing that Luna was furious, he had pulled from her own anger to   
give Lina the boost in energy. A fitting irony he thought.  
  
Still he frowned, he was worried. Part of him was still the general for   
Zellas, he knew that Lina couldn't go around just pulling big spells of for   
long, not like that. She would burn out and he couldn't let that happen. It   
was that sudden thought that he now knew how the blond, Gourry felt, after   
all this time, he knew why Gourry was still with her. He was her guardian and  
he would not let anything harm her. He felt a sadness creep over him when he   
realized Gourry could no longer keep to his duty he had so bravely done in   
three years. Xellos was now Lina's protector and he would let absolutely no   
one or nothing harm her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
And I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
And keeps us both alive - and keeps us both alive  
  
Evening and the shadows will come  
To destroy - what we have done  
But always will the power of love  
Shine a light - bright as the sun  
When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I'm around you - found you  
A gold sword fires and night expires  
A warm light - surrounding you  
  
Two hands held strong and sure  
With the power of one  
Reaching out past the walls  
That can hold you  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love  
  
Lina was standing on the a balcony when she felt more than heard Xellos  
approach her. She was studying the meditations and they were giving her a   
head ache. She needed some stress relief. She looked up at Xellos, he was   
up to some thing.  
  
"Hmmmm no, I don't suppose that you would be interested in this nice sized   
bandit gang that I just happen to find, would you Lina?" Xellos smiled with   
his normal air about him.  
  
"Bandit gang?! Where?! Let me at them! I need to blow some steam off!" Lina   
Inverse was nothing but energy. As he regained his composure, she threw   
herself on his arm. She was itching to go after these bandits. She smiled up   
to him her little fangs showing as she urged him on to take her to them.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and for a brief moment crimson and amethyst knew   
nothing but each other. She blushed furiously and put him into a headlock   
yelling about keeping his fingers out of her feelings. All she was rewarded   
with was both of their laughter as she suddenly found herself standing in the  
middle of no where on a dirt road.  
  
She was alone, walking down the road. She knew Xellos was close, he wouldn't  
leave her and she took comfort in that. She did miss Gourry, but she knew   
that this wasn't meant to be, not now. It felt so right, especially since   
she was linked with Mother. She smiled as she heard the voice demanding her   
money and she decided to start this with a good old fashioned Lina Inverse  
answer to life.  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
And I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
And keeps us both alive - and keeps us both alive  
  
When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I'm around you - found you  
A gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand - close by over you  
Two hands held strong and sure  
With the power of one  
Reaching out past the walls  
That can hold you  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love   
  
Xellos sat on a branch that over hung a fairly untraveled stretch of road,   
he was smiling broadly while he dined on his lunch. Lina was just up ahead   
taking care of one the promised bandit gangs he owed her. He could feel her   
sheer joy in blowing them all to kingdom come. He nibbled on the fear she   
inspired in grown men twice her size. She was again the radiant bandit   
killer that he loved.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Hmmmm no, I don't suppose that you would be interested in this nice sized   
bandit gang that I just happen to find, would you Lina?"  
  
Her eyes held that look of a predator that no one could argue with. She was   
clutching his arm shouting to lead the way before he had barely finished. He   
laughed to himself watching her in her "Lina Inverse" dramatics of bandit   
robbing. As gazed on he watched her every move making sure she would be   
unharmed, though he didn't fear. It was just a simple bandit gang and they   
were the General and Priest of Mother. Still one could not be too sure.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hands held strong and sure  
With the power of one  
Reaching out past the walls  
That can hold you  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love  
  
Xellos smiled happily as he walked along Lina. Lina smiled happily as she   
sorted through her new stash of bandit loot. They were the two most   
formidable people on the planet and it was just another day. Lina had her   
bandit gangs to blow up, and Xellos had Lina to be fascinated with.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and she didn't mind. She was too excited   
when she looked up at him suddenly her eyes taking that dangerous look as she  
remembered the rest of the deal. He felt and saw at the same time and a   
sweat drop appeared beside his head, the hidden treasure. Well he knew that   
there would be no rest for him till he found her one and with that Lina   
found herself back in her room and Xellos no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey don't forget you promised me two bandit gangs Xellos!" Lina screamed   
into the empty room, grinning. 


End file.
